Love The Way You Lie
by aerielle Garcia
Summary: If you love,then it's beautiful. But when he only sees a corpse from the young devil,they chose to hurt each other badly.A problem occurred that I ended up ending the story without conclusion but theres a LONG sequeal ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, god I lost the prologue today and got stucked on writing a new one... ERR! DAMN I ACCIDENTALLY GOT WRONG ON replacing chapter 2 err... I WROTE it on the spot lol... for those who have read the original before, I liked the original prologue so If you can correct some parts that you can remember Ill be honored ...*sulks* **

**Bear with me again **

**DISCLAIMER I DUN OWN THE OBVIOUSLY... kuro shit suji and l t w y l**

* * *

Prologue

Ciel.

For him _he_ was an everlasting gift given by heaven above. It's heavily ironic that a golden gift was given to him from the paradise of unknown - for their kind. That when their perfect eyes met, they knew that intense feeling hiding from the depths of them. They both stood on a colorful paradise. Even though they cherished those pictured moments _silently_, they find it perfect, fine. Even though, everything was nothing but a lie - Including him, he loved it, a complete masochist.

But when the great gardenia turns into dark ashes - the once gold- plated mansion of four demons burn - and then the human becomes a demon, everything is just as twisted as death. When the two hearts decided to hurt each other, where could they be but their own version of dark, distasteful hell. If one's stomach growl, can love satiate that itching? No. Because demon's are beasts filled with lies, pride, and darkness.

In their own version of distasteful hell, there are sharp flames licking the borders. A person may see a heart yearning for LOVE, and a mouth desiring one's soul. They could never refrain themselves from hurting, lying, hitting each other. They decided to hurt each other instead of loving...One thing for sure, he didn't realize it until he regretted it.

* * *

**A Kuro II aftermath... DARN, if that prologue sucks, dont worry cuz I did it for like six minutes! CUZ I AM AN IDIOT WHO LOST THE ORIGINAL PROLOGUE...*cries***


	2. Love

**Well, this really have none to do with the song at all, I was just listening then it made me wonder what Sebastian and Ciel would be like after Ciel's transformation. Oh, well I think I still had a littlweee bit of hungover, my first time drinking... I just turned 13! I am still a frail person when it comes to stories, I don't have a good grammar and can't use metaphors and my scene executions are suckish, every line may hurt your brain but dont worry toorrow moring I will edit it, Ill go o sleep. *crosses fingers* be gentle, English is not our first language nor second! Cuz in our contry there are more than 30 exclusive languages from the country's different regions! I dun own Kuro(censored)suji.. Now the censored thing was just for fun. **

Bear with me

* * *

As though the sun fell down for eternity, for him only a speck remained. He thought his life met it's end.

He gazed on _his_ lamb with admiration; he was _white, pure, clean_. But the lamb dramatically glowed light yellow, grew fangs, and had sharp paws; it _changed_. The blood-eyed elder lion was so near, so _near_ to tasting that delightful lamb that he longed for.

The lamb gracefully danced in delight, he turned into a beautiful lion. Piss off!_ It_ faded from the predator's sight.

Like a raven that lost it's pitch black tone, he grieved helplessly for the loss of his long awaited meal. That colorless raven was mocked by fate. He wanted to cut _him_ open, rip _his_ creamy skin, tear _him_ apart. He wanted to break the immortal chain that binds them for eternity. The pure-white soul may have remained silently inside the body of a demon, but what he see is merely a cold corpse, tying him to the demeanor that utters lie-covered words. That matter flowed through his brain like a crazy cycle.

He lied down on a river of fast flowing tears and blood; his own blood and tears. Like a common river, his problems will eventually lead to a dark, and deep space of an unstable ocean. No one can tell when he will drown after that.

But he admitted, he loved _him_. But hated _him_. Love against hate, lie against truth, real against fake, they bore no difference at all. For the first year, the _dog_ served the master almost unwillingly. Crushing the _boy_'s heart into shards of coldness, _he_ still had _that feeling_ for him. But _he_ hates him. Either way he could feel that everything is at a _wrong_ phase, _twisted, reversed, inverted_.

Once they had an argument; which is fairly common when the _flower_ has yet to be a greedy _butterfly_. But still, it was different on an obnoxiously twisted way.

They would yell, hurt, punch, slap, scratch each other. At the end of the war-like day, it was the fledgling who lose, he was hurt. Not physically but it pierced his lost soul; his heart. He would curl up on his bed and cry to his content. The butler, perhaps he's naive enough to forget 'feelings', or perhaps... He thought Ciel was a lie, a big lie to his life, like him... a big lie to Ciel. Nothing but a mirage. Ciel must be wise enough to notice how Sebastian lied, but twisted as it is, they were liars from hell - redder than the crimson flame.

"Sebastian, I had enough!" Ciel gritted his teeth, carrying a huge trunk that a normal boy would stumble just by carrying. He warned a glare and kicked the oak door with grimace. He's not angry, no he couldn't be, did he not love him?

Sebastian along tried to block his master from leaving him. He found it ironic how he tried to stop the demon he hated. HATED, so why did he feel precious for him? After all those words that cursed the boy, the pain that he carved, the lies; he's a dear demon. But both of them lied to each other face to face, so what caused it all was the stupidity. STUPID demon, stupid kid! Stupid love, everything! Sebastian finally wrapped his arms around Ciel to show _that thing_ he didn't want to tell. the younger demon tried to pry from his feelings, even so... He wanted it. He wanted to feel 'LOVE' from him, he wanted him. Now finally the bright red gift was standing before him, all he had to do is to grab, or let it slip pass him.

.

But demons are proud beasts, he was no exception, so he did what a heartless beast would do. The boisterous strong wind finally turned into a soft breeze, but Ciel ignored it. By that, his butler, hated him once more.

Sebastian busied himself by cleaning his master's dark bedroom. He stopped by seeing the glass window that stood before him, from that window he gazed upon his master with a deadly glare. He could tell that Ciel is over reacting by staying outside, pretending to enjoy the cold night. But did he care? Perhaps no, or yes. But in his mind-

"I desire to burn you into ashes."

* * *

On the sand of white, the black flowers were frozen dead - the green grasses were coated by the snowy tears falling from the sky. Ciel sat on a dull white bench, it was supposedly black, but it was the december's touch that made white reign over black. His dark-toned hair was wet, and his skin was no less than a dead man's color - pale. His pale skin glistened that made the butler surprised from afar. It was like a diamond, mainly caused by the shards of soft ice that fell on his skin, the moon gave it's natural glow. His lips were blood red, it surely was freezing. Despite the frost, he didn't mind. A demon.

"You are a demon, must I remind you to suppress that feeling!" The young demon sighed, it was then, difficult. As seconds count, he knew his love would eventually be stronger. For him, he's a beastly beauty, forbidden and void.

He loves him unconditionally.

He cares for him secretly.

He felt guilt and pity for him, unfortunately. He thought that somehow a fire would come up and drown him until he's nothing but dark ashes, nothing but a black dust carried by the wind. That his feelings was - back then until now - a symphony of guilty to love, sadness to joy, lies and truth, and soulless to heartless. If a love could forsake oneself, or go as far as to hide them in the depths of their heart and be a suffering secret - then you have to rush through the mental facility, I was kidding.

"If you hated me, knock me down. Break my bones. Drain my blood. Cut me to pieces. But never attempt to do so to my heart, for I love you, I can go as far as to die." The young demon whispered, hoping for the wind to take _it_. After a long leisure outside with the friendly coldness, he called out for the butler and carried him to his slumber. Even though demons required no sleep, he felt like taking a break from the bitter reality.

"Sleep well, my lord," Sebastian said blankly and left without giving any other word. Ciel lied down on a purple majestic bed, but before shutting his eyes...

"To ease your heart, then destroy me, if you are doubted, then consider that an order," Ciel gently whispered.

Sebastian clearly heard it, and as soon as he walk his way back to the master's bedroom, his long lost _sly_ smile returned.

.

Ciel quickly fell to sleep, wearing a smile, a serene expression, and tears flowing from his eyes.

* * *

Mistakes? I'm sorry, I'm hearing voices, it's beyond midnight and... Oooh! I feel woozy and sleepy. I slept a bit in the middle of writing this on the spot, Well, the sound from the still-on television woke me, fortunately. But really, I haven't any sleep since yesterday, I am stressed bcuz of my sister, she juuust stooollleeee 5 hoursss of my interneeeet timeee!.


	3. The way

**THIS WILL MAKE YOU FLAME ME FOR REAL, NOW REALLY. WARNING FOR FLAMERS, DON'T COME NEAR ME, BECAUSE ARSONISTS LIKE YOU WON'T LIKE FIREMAN... and oil price hike. Oh, well. It's just because the ending of this chapter sounded crazy like... ARE YOU SERIOUS TO DEATH LOL. *facepalm* My vocabulary isn't as wide as anybody, so... excuse me for the writing style... it kind of changed a bit bcuz I'm having a vocabulary deficiency syndrome.. or am i just getting paranoid? the style isn't 'direct scene execution'. but a 'perceptive scene execution'. so yah don't need to mention my failing scene execution.**

* * *

Because he's ravenous and fell in love,

Because he couldn't let go of his meal,

He made a fool of himself,

Then his meal slipped away.

He assumed that his angel – Ciel – was his sky. Yet, little by little Ciel have been acting peculiar, his atmosphere, his words, and his orders.

He thought of him as a lone blue delphinium – he was _unique_ – out of the yellow, red, or lavender, he was _blue_ – alone. He considered himself a greedy black butterfly – a _hungry_ butterfly yearning for the lone delphinium's sweet _nectar_. He _loved _the flower. But now his delphinium was _gone_...he turned into a butterfly almost impossibly, and a dark vine tied the two butterflies together. He _hated_ the butterfly.

Sebastian paused before tending to his master's _order_. _What was the human Ciel like, for you?_

Sebastian grinned; Ciel? A dark shade and a white glow. He was perfect for his eyes – too good to be true – but now, for him Ciel is a disgusting _brown_. If only that butler knew, Ciel was _still him_.

He pushed the door gently, keeping the door from making any sound. By then, he could feel a breathing human from the purple king sized-bed. But it was a lie; he was no human, but a demon on his slumber. He's just a masked monstrosity resembling a weak human.

The light above the demon butler's raven hair came from the moon, staring right after him above his head. Perfect, now Ciel's beloved moon would witness the drastic death of his loyal companion.

One step sounded, he smirked in delight – staring down at his master in disgust.

Second step sounded, his eyes glared, he's near.

Third step finally sounded, after that was a solemn silence.

He leaned closer to the child's sensitive ears, still wearing his sly smirk. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian's cold breathe woke Ciel, emotions of mixed terror, sorrow, and happiness clearly marked his lavender and blue orbs. _You wanted him_. Ciel wanted to free him that even he can forsake God, or Satan. He could easily give his existence for the good of his butler. But what could a mere young demon do if it's not his butler he's dealing with? What if he's not him anymore, and he had killed him long before?

Perhaps he can blame himself for that.

Perhaps he yearned for LOVE for so long.

Perhaps he's desperately obsessed.

Perhaps it's because they are demons.

Or perhaps, he love the way he lie. Knowing that they – demons – hurt each other rather than show love, it's a game of guilt. Should they hide LOVE in the depths of their unbeating heart? No, not unless they had their head hit by something really hard. After all, the demon felt hungry and love ceased to satiate that hunger.

Realization hit him once more – not the same way he had back then. It was a painful realization. His tongue made a word, that word slid out of his lips, and he regretted that order. For a master's order is ABSOLUTE, turning back is a turmoil.

_"Sebastian. You finally did it.. Damn aesthetics!." _

The moment he feared for... finally occurred. He feared to feel Sebastian tearing him apart COLDLY; he then calmed his moonlit face and closed his eyes. He'd let himself shed tears, he'd let himself take an unbearable scar, but won't let himself utter a word coated with love. Every day, every second, he's shaped around constant pain. He'd pretend to sleep, but he noted that it's lingering inside him. It's his end, but he'll hold on to what he thought was right. And now that Sebastian is killing him, he _still hoped_.

He can feel dark daggers digging through his soft flesh. The sharp edged claws ripped his skin, _smoothly, slowly, _yet_ unbearably_. He resisted the pain excruciating, as though he's laid on a bed of sharp needles. A sword slicing him in half; Sebastian's rage.

He can feel hard objects slapping his body harshly. The heavy weight of burden from his shoulders was nothing compared to it. His demonic body can resist pain, despite, he can feel it. It's like a thin face rubbing against a thorny wall.

He can feel the blood painfully coming out of his skin. He may have no use of the red liquid splattering from the wound of his arms and shoulders, but it's burning his body. As blood drip, he could feel his veins tearing apart.

What he couldn't feel was LOVE. What sting him the most - from his pure heart - that could easily break him - was _that_. He can never breath without the air, or with it hiding from him. Still he's naive to conclude that he has been the prior victim. NOT. A victim of his own.

What he couldn't see was Sebastian's face. He contemplated..._ He_ could be happy, and that would _burn_ Ciel's soul, _damn_ him, _condemn_ him. _His_ face could be hesitant, proud, sly. He was terribly afraid of what it would turn to be.

Perhaps, it's better off this way; breaking him recklessly. Ciel didn't notice it, but as he flew away from Sebastian and hit a concrete wall – he was smiling. As Sebastian pin him against the slightly shattered wall, Ciel smiled. That sudden emotion from the blood-covered boy had stopped the butterfly from harming his fledgling.

"C-coward! Bastard!" Ciel chocked. The fist that aimed for the perfect small face slanted to hit the concrete wall. If Ciel could have seen his butler's reaction, it would have made tears flow freely from his eyes.. or release a smile.

What he could've seen was his butler's angelic smile, at the same time a glimpse of guilt and despair – he could've seen an angel. Again out of pride – he refused to open his closed eyes.

_He refused to open the door, the windows, and the gate. The rich noble rejected the poor, homeless cat. It was then until he realized – he needed that cat... He wanted to see it's smile and hear it's voice. The cat could've brought joy to the lonely nobleman, but the cat faded away._

.

Yet, Ciel felt satisfied, because what he received was...

Sebastian's lips, his tongue, his mouth. _His_ tender arms wrapping around him, his soft skin, all of _him_.

And a sweet sound of, "I love you, Ciel."

_The cat had a second thought and up to the chimney, he climbed. _

_The nobleman was sleeping, and the cat stayed by his side._

.

.

.

Out of pride, the next morning – Ciel left.

_After all the eased stress_

_The nobleman did not appreciate it's kindness._

* * *

Reviews are my vocabulary...


End file.
